Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{11}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{11}} = 6^{-7-11}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-7}}{6^{11}}} = 6^{-18}} $